


Ври, мошенничай, воруй

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018), Rainy_Elliot



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2018 [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Humor, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jossed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Семья для Мэйбл и прадяди Стэна важнее всего.





	Ври, мошенничай, воруй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lie, Cheat, and Steal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946503) by [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif). 



> написано в перерыве между сериями "Придорожный аттракцион" и "Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего"

Что-то не так с прадядей Стэном — с тех пор, как прадядя Форд появился из портала.

Его выдают мелочи — то, как мрачнеет взгляд, когда кто-то упоминает о будущем, или грусть, слышная в голосе, когда он говорит о своём брате.

Вряд ли кто-то ещё замечает это. Но Мэйбл замечает. Она всегда хорошо умела читать людей, стремясь сделать всех вокруг счастливее.

И отчего-то, после тридцати лет упорной работы, воссоединение с братом не сделало его счастливым. Дело, как ей кажется, больше в прадяде Форде, чем в нём, так что, хотя она и рада новому родственнику, она старается не отдаляться от прадяди Стэна.

 

— Прадядя Стэн? — говорит она однажды. Диппер где-то пропадает, вероятнее всего, в подвале с прадядей Фордом. — Научи меня врать.

Прадядя Стэн смотрит на неё с удивлением.

— Ты же ненавидишь врать! — он обвиняюще тычет в неё пальцем. — Помнишь те золотые зубы? Я вот помню золотые зубы, — последние слова он ворчит вполголоса под нос.

— Пфф, — пожимает плечами Мейбл и, пренебрежительно взмахнув, продолжает весёлым голосом: — Это всё в прошлом. Я выросла с тех пор.

Это не ложь. Они делали вещи, видели вещи, которых она и представить себе не могла, когда они впервые прибыли в Хижину Чудес.

Лето изменило их всех. В основном к лучшему.

Прадядя Стэн продолжает смотреть на неё с подозрением, потирая подбородок и раздумывая над её просьбой. Она уже успела научиться от него пониманию, что иногда, чтобы получить нужное, следует надавить, а иногда — просто подождать.

— Хорошо, — наконец соглашается он. — Я научу тебя кое-каким своим трюкам. Но я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, когда и как следует использовать их. То есть, не на семье.

Немного лицемерно с его стороны, учитывая, что он скрывал от неё и Диппера правду о Гравити Фоллз и портале под домом. Но она понимает, почему он так делал. Если бы она не сталкивалась с гномами и с магией, и всеми прочими странностями Гравити Фоллз до портала, то, наверное, не поняла бы.

Она до сих пор не уверена, что понимает всё до конца, но главное она уже знает. Семья для прадяди Стэна важнее всего — и для неё тоже.

Её немного беспокоит то, как Диппер похож на прадядю Форда, со своей одержимостью загадками и раскрытием тайн. Такая жизнь сулит одиночество. И прадяде Форду, как ей кажется, тоже не подходит. 

— Согласна, — торжественно обещает она. Прадядя Стэн долго смотрит на неё, словно видит Мэйбл насквозь. И видит же. Но даже несмотря на все письма, что она отправила домой, мама и папа не поверят во всё, что случилось здесь, и кому-то нужно всё обставить помягче, если они хотят вернуться на следующий год.

И вряд ли Диппер будет этим кем-то.

— Ладно, — прадядя Стэн наконец вздыхает, затем устраивается в кресле поудобнее. — Первое, что тебе следует знать, когда врёшь, — нужно говорить правду. Ну, частично. Так будет легче вспомнить детали потом, если кто-то прикопается.

Мэйбл взбирается на череп Ти-рекса и садится рядом с ним, наблюдает, как он с горящими глазами рассказывает о своих аферах.

Всё это полностью против её принципов, но оно того стоит — снова увидеть его счастливым.

И истории его не такие уж плохие.

 

— Прадядя Стэн? — говорит Мэйбл в один тихий день. Туристов нет, и новых автобусов с ними не намечается. Мэйбл почти уверена, что Венди просто спит с открытыми глазами — она целую вечность не переворачивала страницы журнала. 

Зус не лучше. Он стоит лицом к стене и похрапывает.

— Научи меня мухлевать в карты?

— В смысле, играть? — уточняет он, приподняв бровь.

Она уже знает основы большинства карточных игр. Джин рамми, покер, блэкджек. По крайней мере, в теории. 

— Нет.

Он раздумывает с секунду, затем окидывает взглядом пустую Хижину и пожимает плечами.

— Конечно. Почему бы и нет.

Все четверо собираются за столом на кухне, прадядя Стэн показывает им, как играть в покер, и затем — как бессовестно мухлевать в нём. У Зуса выходит так себе, но они с Венди соревнуются, кто сблефует лучше, и прадядя Стэн умирает от смеха, потому что они не могут сдержать хихиканье, пытаясь состроить серьёзные лица.

Наконец вечереет, и Венди с Зусом уходят домой, разделив между собой призовых жевательных червей и чипсы. Хотя это в основном всё выигрыши Венди, потому что свои, весьма немногочисленные, Зус постоянно съедал.

Гораздо легче блефовать и менять карты, когда Венди нет рядом. Прадядя Стэн, конечно, мастер, но в конце концов у неё получается выглядеть невинно во время блефа, чтобы вытащить карту в нужный момент и сразить его.

Он смеётся, тем грубым смехом, исходящим из глубины груди, когда он по-настоящему счастлив. 

— О, не могу дождаться увидеть тебя через пять лет, когда ты отправишься в колледж. Ты там всех мажорчиков обчистишь!

Мэйбл слабо смеётся. Более чем возможная картинка, но она ещё даже не задумывалась о колледже. Они пока даже в старшую школу не перешли, до колледжа вообще целая вечность.

— Надо будет ещё научить тебя пить перед тем, как ты туда поедешь, — прадядя Стэн хлопает по колену, довольный своей идеей. — Наловчить тебе ручки, закалить печёнку. Вот что, летом перед колледжем приезжай в Хижину и...

Он резко замолкает, и глубокая печаль искажает его черты.

— Прадядя Стэн? — волнуется Мэйбл. Он будто резко постарел у неё на глазах. Ей почти страшно — что он продолжит стареть, превратится в скелет и рассыплется в прах.

— Ничего, малышка, — он выдаёт ей улыбку, но до глаз она не доходит. Да и до остального лица. Лишь один уголок рта чуть-чуть приподнялся. 

— Просто вспомнил кое-что, вот и всё.

Он врёт. Она теперь знает все его трюки, все увёртки. Он ведь сам научил её им.

С языка готов соскочить вопрос о причине такой перемены, но вдруг её словно огревает молотом по голове. Всё становится ясно. Почему он постоянно удерживается от упоминаний будущего, от приглашения их на следующее лето.

Они не вернутся в Хижину Чудес.

Хижина принадлежит Форду. И пусть Форду нравится красоваться перед ними, на самом деле он не очень-то заботится о своих племянниках. Не он следит за тем, чтобы они ели досыта, чтобы не попадали в неприятности, или помогает им выкарабкаться из них.

Этим занимался прадядя Стэн.

И прадядя Стэн считает, что не сможет остаться в Хижине. 

Она смотрит на него с открытым ртом, не зная, что сказать, и её желудок завязывается узлом. Хижина немыслима без прадяди Стэна.

Будет ли она вообще Хижиной без него? Или превратится обратно в исследовательский пост, и все тайны, чудеса и загадки исчезнут?

— Эй, — голос прадяди Стэна возвращает её к реальности. — Эй. Не волнуйся об этом, ладно?

— Но... — из горла рвётся стон, и она пытается подавить его. — Это же твой дом. — Хижина была им тридцать лет. Это дольше, чем живут на свете Мэйбл и Диппер, вместе взятые. И точно дольше, чем здесь жил прадядя Форд.

И что будет с Венди? И Зусом? Это и их дом. В каком-то роде.

— Знаю, — тяжёлым голосом отвечает прадядя Стэн, глядя на карты в руке. — Я что-нибудь придумаю. Я всегда приземляюсь на все четыре лапы, ты же знаешь.

— Но...

— Никаких но, — обрывает её он. Он неудобно ёрзает в кресле, продолжая смотреть на карты, и добавляет чуть мягче: — И не говори своему брату.

— Но... — Диппер понимает некоторые вещи лучше неё. Они одна команда, они не держат секретов друг от друга.

Вот только это больше не так, верно? Диппер часами торчит у прадяди Форда, но никогда не рассказывает, чем именно они занимаются, говорит лишь «научными штуками».

— Слушай, — прадядя Стэн вздыхает, трёт переносицу, то место, где покоятся очки. — Я взрослый. Так? Защищать вас — моя работа. И вам двоим нужна разная защита.

Она так удивляется, что забывает возразить.

— Что?

— Вы, дети, сильнее, чем сами думаете. Но это разная сила. Диппер во многом хрупче тебя. И твоя работа, как близнеца, защитить его. Плохо уже то, что ты догадалась, но ты достаточно сильная, ты выдержишь. Диппер... может воспринять всё куда хуже.

Тот факт, что его «Золотому идолу» нет большого дела до них, сломает Диппера.

— Мне нужно лгать? 

— Это единственный достойный повод.

Он ждёт, глядя Мэйбл в глаза, пока в её мыслях идёт настоящая борьба, но в конце концов она согласно кивает. Семья прежде всего.

Прадядя Стэн кивает в ответ и отворачивается, будто ему неловко.

— Ну что, играем или как?

Ей требуется секунда, чтобы подобрать челюсть. Она вытирает слёзы и кивает, зная, что он больше не заговорит об этом.

И речь не о ней. А о нём. И ему достаточно больно, без того, чтобы она сыпала ему соль на раны своими вопросами.

Она сглатывает, склоняется над картами, призвав на помощь весь свой актёрский талант.

— Порази меня.

 

— Прадядя Стэн? Научи меня воровать.

— А это тебе ещё зачем? — следует резкий вопрос, почти обидный в своей подозрительности.

— Потому что я думаю, это пригодится, — честно говорит она. — И не всё можно разрешить дракой.

— Справедливо. Что ж, начнём с азов карманничества.

Он учит её разным трюкам, и как двигаться незаметно для других, как разглядеть настоящий шанс и как отличить его от пустого дела. Годы вязания наловчили её пальцы, а любовь к искусству развила наблюдательность, и она чувствует себя как русалка в воде. 

Она крадёт книгу у Диппера, который ничего не замечает, и, перевязав ленточкой, возвращает ему. Диппер ничего не понимает, но это нормально.

Он учит её вскрывать замки, закрывая от неё сладости за цепями, навесными и кодовыми замками. Она узнаёт, что может прятать отмычки в своей корзинке с вязанием, вместе со спицами, и никто не обратит внимание. Сережки из них тоже отличные. 

Она уже умеет водить гольф-мобиль, но он учит её, как управлять другими машинами, и разным способам заводить их без ключей за секунду. Его навыки полезны на старых машинах, с новыми сложнее, видно, что он уже давно этим не занимался.

То же самое с системами безопасности, но иногда старая школа лучше всего, и не то чтобы в Гравити Фоллз кто-то нуждался в высокотехнологичной защите.

Но он сияет от гордости, когда она перенимает его трюки, даже устаревшие, и ей нравится учиться у него. Она берёт его науку и совершенствует её под себя.

Притаившиеся у дороги шериф Блабс и заместитель Дурланд просыпаются в незнакомых им свитерах, и прадядя Стэн смеется до колик, а потом весь день ходит с широкой улыбкой на лице. 

Она же лишь улыбается, теребя радужный браслет дружбы из волос единорога на запястье.

Мораль относительна.

Прадядя Стэн — семья.

Она пока ещё не знает, что будет делать, и конец лета уже близко, но уж как-нибудь она украдёт Хижину обратно.


End file.
